1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit having improved brightness, and a display device incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-emissive type display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, typically employ a backlight unit for supplying light to the display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED). Also, the backlight unit incorporates this light source into a light guide unit for more uniform supplying of the light emitted from the light source to the entire display panel.
The backlight unit may further include other components to improve the brightness of light emitted from the light guide unit.